The purpose of this study is to evaluate the relationship between plasma lipases and lipids in patients with systemic lupus erythematosus. Specifically, we will evaluate the preheparin and postheparin activation of lipoprotein lipase and hepatic triglyceride lipase in the plasma of patients with sle.